37 Grados
by Nana Cassal
Summary: La historia de cómo terminó viviendo al lado de Amane Yuuichirouno no tiene nada de especial, lo que sí merece ser contado es todo lo que desencadena. /—Deja de hacer eso, idiota./ —Yuu-chan, ¿con esa boca vas a besarme? [MikaYuu]


**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de **Owari no Seraph** ( **Seraph of the End** ) pertenecen a _**Takaya Kagami**_ , _**Yamato Yamamoto**_ y a _**Daisuke Furuya**_

 **¡Hola!**

Estoy realmente emocionada por incursionar en este fandom, y más trayendo este pequeño one-shot de mi OTP de este anime/manga. ¡Es que desde la primera vez que los vi juntos me enamoré del MikaYuu! Son el uno para el otro XD.

Esta idea nació más que nada solo por el deseo de poder escribir algo de OnS y apenas llegó la inspiración. Y de verdad espero que les guste este fic :3 Es una situación sin mucho sentido, medio fluff y quizá con algo de OoC en los personajes, ah y cabe recalcar que se trata de un AU.

Sin más que agregar: ¡al fic!

* * *

— **3** 7 **G** rados **—**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

— _Tú siempre estás rodeado de gente mientras yo solo te tengo a ti; sacas las mejores notas y yo muy apenas paso la materia; todos saben tu nombre, y si alguien recuerda el mío no es precisamente por algo bueno. Siendo tan diferentes, ¿por qué me dejaste entrar en tu vida, Mika?_

— _Porque te quiero._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

A pesar de que jamás se ha considerado una persona ordenada, Yuu está desperdiciando su tarde del sábado en el aseo de su habitación. Si fuera por decisión propia, no limpiaría; la habitación aún no se encontraba lo suficientemente sucia como para realizar tal actividad. Pero esta ocasión es diferente.

Está bajo amenaza de Hyakuya Mikaela.

Y sí, tiene demasiado claro lo patético que es seguir las órdenes de la rata de biblioteca que es su _roommate_.

—Yuu-chan, deja de holgazanear y ponte a limpiar. —La voz de Mika es suave, como si acariciara su oído; mas el aludido está demasiado irritado como para dejarse endulzar con esa melodía.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —grita desde dentro de la habitación, esperando que con ese aviso le deje en paz —. Estúpido Mika —lo último lo susurra para canalizar frustración.

—Te escuché.

Aparte de las más altas notas de la academia y de ser un estudiante modelo, Mikaela también posee un excelente oído. Es _demasiado_ perfecto, piensa Yuuichirou.

Continúa con la labor un par de horas más, hasta que puede decir que su habitación está libre de gérmenes. Una vez que termina, se dirige a la sala, decidido a echarse un rato en el sofá y ver televisión.

Mika está sentado en el sillón con un libro entre las manos. Parece como ido, demasiado concentrado en su lectura como para prestarle atención al mundo que le rodea, o quizá su coeficiente intelectual es incapaz de lidiar con alguien del intelecto de Amane, piensa este último.

—Baja al volumen, estoy estudiando —reprocha Mika apenas Yuu enciende el aparato.

El de cabello oscuro rueda los ojos y, por joder, sube el volumen varias líneas más.

—No escucho, Mika—declara, divertido.

El ceño de Mikaela se frunce levemente y sus labios se vuelven una línea recta; cierra el libro de golpe y se acerca hasta el otro para arrebatarle el control remoto de las manos. El más joven se niega y comienza a lanzar manotazos y patadas que son hábilmente esquivados por Hyakuya.

«Perfecto», esa palabra vuelve a aparecer en la mente de Amane.

Entre tanto forcejeo debido a la pequeña pelea, Mika, quizá intencionalmente, termina cayendo encima de su compañero. Pueden ver su reflejo en los ojos del otro, y Yuu no puede evitar comparar los ojos de Mika con la calma que le proporciona mirar hacia el cielo; y es que el tener el rostro de Hyakuya tan cerca, hace que sus mejillas se sonrosen, y Yuu se reprocha internamente el hecho de ser tan susceptible a la cercanía de Mikaela. En cambio, Mika esboza una ligera sonrisa y aprovecha la conmoción para arrebatar el mando de los dedos del más joven.

—Gané otra vez, Yuu-chan.

Yuu no puede sentirse más estúpido solo porque es imposible.

Intenta empujar a Mika pero el muchacho no está dispuesto a retirarse, al contrario, pareciera disfrutar de las rabietas del otro. En un movimiento demasiado brusco, Yuu logra su cometido y logra tirarlo. Lo único que resuena en la sala es el golpe seco del cuerpo de Mika al caer al suelo.

—No seas tan brusco. —Los ojos azules de Mika dejan entrever lo divertida que encuentra la situación. Yuu no puede hacer nada más que maldecirlo ya que la estúpida sonrisa del otro solo logra que el calor vuelva a asentarse en sus mejillas.

—Deja de hacer eso, idiota.

—Yuu-chan, ¿con esa boca vas a besarme?

Sí, sí era posible que las mejillas de Amane ardieran más. Su rostro es una marea roja en la que solo sobresalen las dos esmeraldas que tiene por ojos.

—¡Estás loco! —espeta —, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a pedir eso?!

Mika solo se incorpora del suelo, se sacude el polvo y vuelve a acercarse a Yuu. A pesar de que su mente le grita que retroceda, Yuuichirou se ve incapaz de alejarse.

—Tienes razón. Yo nunca pediría tan poco.

Mika le toma del mentón y en la mente de Yuu ya ni siquiera se cruza la idea de alejarlo de un golpe. Es increíble que de esa manera solucionen siempre sus problemas, que de esa manera también siempre festejen las buenas noticias y que de esa misma manera siempre se den consuelo en los momentos más difíciles. De una forma u otra, todo termina así.

Sus labios se unen rápidamente, casi con hambre, desean devorarse el uno al otro; no importa que estén en la sala a plena luz del día. Mika vuelve a ponerse encima de Yuu, pero esta vez por voluntad propia y con el consentimiento del mismo Yuuichiru. Cuando las cosas comienzan a subir de intensidad y el uniforme escolar de ambos estorba, Mika se separa y pregunta:

—¿Podemos, verdad? ¿No te obligo?

A veces, o la mayoría de las ocasiones, Yuu detesta cuando Mika se pone en ese plan. ¿Cómo puede primero seducirle y después adquirir esa faceta tan «caballerosa»?

—Solo sigamos, ¿sí? —Lástima que suene más a súplica que a orden.

Cuando el de ojos verdes pasa sus brazos por el cuello del mayor para volver a unir sus labios, Mika sonríe.

—Te quiero, Yuu-chan.

Y ahí está la respuesta que Yuu siempre exige. A veces no se lo termina de creer o piensa que es demasiado bizarro que alguien como Hyakuya Mikaela se haya fijado en él, en Amane Yuuichirou. La vida sí que logra ser impredecible.

Por su parte, para Mika no hace falta una respuesta, tampoco una contestación; sabe que Yuu no es un tipo de palabras, pero cuando vuelve a besarlo y este corresponde con más intensidad, puede traducir ese hecho como un «yo también».

— _Yo también te quiero_.

…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado; realmente yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Y de verdad, pero de verdad que necesitaba sacarme la espinita respecto a esta pareja. ¡Tenía que hacer algo MikaYuu sí o sí!

Nos leemos pronto, espero que no sea lo último que publique en el fandom :D

 _Ellie…_


End file.
